1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to housings, and particularly, to a housing for an electronic device, a mold for making the housing, and a method for making the housing by using the mold.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Nowadays, portable electronic device such as mobile phones, laptops and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are widely used. Most housings of portable electronic devices are made of plastic. In fabrication of a typical housing, melted plastic is injected into injection molds and concretes to form desired housings. Furthermore, designs configured for decoration are also often formed on the housings during fabrication of the typical housing.
Referring to FIG. 6, a typical injection mold 30 configured for fabricating plastic housings with decorating designs includes a female mold 32 and a male mold 34. The female mold 32 defines a recess 322 therein. The male mold 34 includes a core insert 342 corresponding to the recess 322. The core insert 342 defines a plurality of injection canals 346 therein. In a typical process of making the plastic housings by using the injection mold 30, a film 42 is provided with a design 44 formed thereon. The design 44 is formed by applying ink or paint onto the film 42. The film 42 is placed into the injection mold 30 in such manner that one surface of the film 42 at an opposite side of the design 44 is attached to the bottom of the recess 322. The male mold 34 then engages with the female mold 32 to define a cavity (not shown), and melted plastic is injected into the cavity via the injection canals 346. When the plastic cools down to form a housing (not shown), the film 42 with the design 44 is attached to the housing.
However, due to high pressure and temperature of the melted plastic, the melted plastic may swash against the design and cause damages to the design. Additionally, some parts of the housing that are formed adjacent to the injection canals 346 may be distorted by the high pressure of the melted plastic injected from the injecting holes 346.
Therefore, an improved injection mold, a housing, and a method are desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.